


Nartau

by prettiest-vulcan (LydiaMoonbeam)



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Cuddling, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-14
Updated: 2014-01-14
Packaged: 2018-01-08 16:32:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1134928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LydiaMoonbeam/pseuds/prettiest-vulcan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock likes to cuddle.  Jim can't say he minds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nartau

**Author's Note:**

> nartau (v.): to embrace; hug

Jim, given what he knows of Vulcans, didn’t think Spock would be quite so…cuddly. In public, he’s every bit the perfect Vulcan: calm, reasonable, precise. Jim, in the beginnings of their friendship, had discovered Spock was much the same behind closed doors. Perhaps a bit more willing to express emotion, but logical and reasonable all the same.

He supposes the changes started fairly early on in their friendship and only progressed as they began their relationship. Spock didn’t so much as tolerate Jim’s casual touches as he relished in them, turning into the contact like a sunflower seeks the sun. Then he began casually touching Jim back: a brush on the arm; a comforting hand on Jim’s shoulder after a particularly difficult away mission; and, when he thought Jim wasn’t paying attention, the not so casual brush of fingertips against the back of Jim’s hand.

Then, as they began their relationship, Jim discovered just how much Spock enjoyed touching. The shoulder pats, the brushing of arms; it was all very tame in comparison. Now it’s pressing close to Jim’s side, pressing their fingers together in the ozh’esta when no one’s looking, and that’s _still_ tame compared to what it’s like where they’re truly alone. Spock was really holding out on him.

Jim’s a pretty tactile guy himself. It’s just how he expresses himself. He’d thought Spock might tolerate it, yeah, but not actively seek out Jim’s touch. It kind of goes against everything Jim believed about Vulcans. Then again, a lot of other things Spock does kind of goes against what he thought about Vulcans. Jim’s starting to think he needs to reevaluate his thoughts on Vulcans. Maybe he should write a book about his discoveries.

It’s especially noticeable when they’re in bed. Spock doesn’t waste any time in curling himself around Jim. The first time it had happened, Jim had sort of freaked out and thought he’d done something offensive so Spock was not trying to crush him to death. Spock had been more reserved in his cuddling habits until Jim had insisted enough times that it wasn’t a problem. After that, it was like a free for all.

Jim likes it, though. Likes the way Spock wraps around him. It’s comforting. Spock’s warmth around him, an arm and a leg thrown over Jim, and his gentle breath against Jim’s neck. The only problem is that Spock is hot. Like, a hundred degrees kind of hot, that can make Jim sweat even when the room is chilled and he’s wearing only his underwear.

He’s not going to complain. Even if Jim doesn’t understand the sudden need to be as close as physically possible, he’s not going to complain. It’s nice after a stressful day, to just lay in bed with Spock draped over him. It helps him not think too much on how bad their last away mission had been or how he could’ve handled a situation differently; it’s kind of hard to focus on anything other than the Vulcan nuzzling his chest and sighing in contentment.

Maybe he will write a book on it after all. _The Healing Properties of Cuddling a Vulcan_.

**Author's Note:**

> Another cross post from my tumblr (http://prettiest-vulcan.tumblr.com/post/71574473975/nartau).


End file.
